


Quand la victoire tombe

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, French National Team, One-Sided Relationship, RIP Emiliano Sala, World Cup, and also, little angel gone too soon, they won it and they're celebrating, you deserved better
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Elles célébraient, quand Amandine décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire comme on disait...





	Quand la victoire tombe

Quand la victoire tombe

 

Amandine ferma les yeux alors que Kadidiatou passait son bras autour de ses épaules en riant, elles étaient championnes du monde, elles étaient championnes du mondes, elles étaient championnes du monde ! Elles faisaient la fête toutes ensemble, champagne et médailles, la coupe passant de mains en mains, l’équipe de France célébrait à l’hôtel, la joie de leur victoire ne serait pas tout de suite redescendue, et personne ne pouvait leur enlever leur titre. Amandine voulait profiter de cette occasion pour annoncer quelque chose d’important à Eugénie, mais elle restait concentrée, elle ne pouvait pas se lancer sans réfléchir, et encore moins quand c’était à sa coéquipière qu’elle s’adressait. Après une longue respiration, elle décida de se diriger vers Eugénie qui riait avec Sarah, elle savait que ça allait paraître suspect (surtout en ce jour de fête), mais elle demanda à l’attaquante de la suivre dans un endroit où elles pourraient discuter sans que personne ne les dérange.

 

« Tu voulais me parler Amandine ? » Eugénie lui demanda, presque douteuse

« Oui, j’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire, et s’il te plaît, écoutes-moi jusqu’à la fin. »

« D’accord ? »

« Okay… Eugénie, je… Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que j’y pense, que j’y réfléchis… Je crois que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je t’aime et je pense sérieusement que tu es la plus belle personne du monde, je t’aime Eugénie. » Amandine avait finalement réussi à le dire

« Amandine… Je… Tu es sérieuse ? » Qu-Quoi ? C’était tout ce qu’elle méritait pour tous ses efforts

« Oui Eugénie, je suis parfaitement sérieuse, je t’aime. » Amandine commençait à sentir son cœur se briser, bordel pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait tout le temps…

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé Amandine, je ne peux pas… J’ai… J’ai un petit-ami… » Eugénie posa sa main sur son épaule dans un ultime espoir de réconfort, mais toutes les deux savaient que ça ne servait à rien

« Ah… Ouais… Désolé… » Amandine prit la main d’Eugénie une dernière fois, cherchant à profiter de sa chaleur avant de la lâcher de laisser sa coéquipière, se retournant pour lui cacher son mal-être

« Amandine attend ! » Eugénie essaya de la rattraper, mais Amandine ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Eugénie la voir dans cet état, elle devait préserver un minimum de son égo

 

Amandine se retrouva à quelques mètres de l’ascenseur qui la mènerait jusqu’à sa chambre, elle en avait extrêmement besoin et personne en lui enlèverait le sommeil qui pourrait peut-être l’aider à oublier sa désillusion. Mais elle ne s’était pas doutée que la personne qui l’empêcherait d’atteindre son but serait elle-même alors qu’elle s’écroulait devant les portes de métal, la respiration coupée et ses paupières retenant difficilement ses larmes. N’étaient-elles pas censées profiter de la soirée grâce à leur titre de championnes du monde ? Alors qu’elle pensait qu’elle allait s’évanouir, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds, son bras posé sur les épaules de quelqu’un. Amandine releva la tête et les yeux pour voir Wendie la soutenir, elle ne savait pas si elle devait la remercier ou désespérer encore plus, mais Amandine laissa échapper ses larmes pendant que Wendie les serrait fort contre elle en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants et en essayant de la consoler en lui caressant le dos. On ne lui avait jamais dit que gagner une coupe du monde faisait aussi mal…

 

Fin


End file.
